Dungeons
Dungeons and Dragons Online - more commonly referred to as DDO is an MMORPG, released on February 28th 2006. History The game was originally marketed as Dungeons & Dragons Online: Stormreach, then renamed Dungeons & Dragons Online: Eberron Unlimited, and was finally re-branded Dungeons & Dragons Online, with the introduction of Forgotten Realms-related content. On September 9, 2009, the game became free to play, with a micro-transaction store; players can gain VIP status by paying a subscription fee, which garners them additional rewards every month. On December 19, 2016, it was announced that Turbine would no longer develop the game, rather a new studio was formed under the name Standing Stone Games, the staff of whom would be ex-Turbine. The publishing of the game would transfer from Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment to Daybreak Game Company. Plot Players were able to travel from Xen'drik in Eberron to Cormyr where they could explore and adventure in Eveningstar, Wheloon, the Stormhorns, the Thunder Peaks, along the High Road and in Sschindylryn, even getting the chance to travel to the Demonweb Pits and meet Elminster. Gameplay The game is an action role-playing game with elements of real-time combat. The camera follows behind the player and can be adjusted to view surroundings, or can be changed to a first-person perspective. The game can be controlled either by keyboard or gamepad, with the ability to remap actions to suit the player. Items and action abilities may be placed and activated within a toolbar on screen. Characters move in 3D via directional keys and may dodge long range attacks. A party system emphasizes multiple players forming groups, by accessing by the grouping panel. Players interact via screen chat windows, or by voice chat among party members. Players create their characters following the revised edition of D&D 3.5 rule-set fashion, for play in both indoor and outdoor environments. The game has some differences from the D&D 3.5 rule set, some of which are due to differences in the dynamics of video game combat versus tabletop gaming. Quests are organized by character level, difficulty, length, and patron. Each quest has a base level, with the XP reward lessened if any of the party members are above that level. Characters more than two levels below the "base level" are not allowed to initiate a quest, but they are able to join a quest started by another party member. Characters more than three levels below the highest level character are penalized for being "powerleveled", and get significantly less XP. Most quests have an item or monetary reward when completed, and the character must talk to the quest giver to receive the reward. Some dungeons require several visits to the quest giver to complete the entire quest chain. Speaking to the quest giver allows players to repeat the quest, although each time through reduces the amount of XP and loot awarded. Once enough quests are completed, the character will attract the attention of patrons, who give special rewards, such as long-lasting spells or exclusive items, and in some cases, unlocking special races or classes (which can also be purchased through the DDO Store). Progress is defined by completing quests and leveling up. After creating a character, players are required to go through a tutorial, and then receive quests from non-player characters. After accumulating enough experience points through quests, the character gains a level, which grants access to feats, spells, and skills. The game initially limited characters to a maximum level of 10, but has since increased the limit to 30. Forgotten Realms content To reach Forgotten Realms from Stormreach, Eberron, a rift opens after a scheme involving the Goddess Lolth and a demonic overlord imprisoned in Khyber. Players venture through the Demonweb to Eveningstar. In June of 2012, DDO released a major Menace of the Underdark expansion that allowed players to travel to the kingdom of Cormyr in the Forgotten Realms. Players help Elminster to defeat Drow invasion, purge the King's Forest, travel through the Underdark to Sschindylryn to disrupt Drow noble houses, and ultimately thwart Lolth's plans in the Demonweb. In the adventure Druid's Deep players face a strange new disease and help the Harpers to ultimately track and defeat a mad druid behind this all. In the adventure High Road of Shadows players walk the High Road in search of missing Nether Scrolls. In the adventure Disciples of Shadow, face Shar worshippers assembling in near Eveningstar. In August 2013, DDO released another major Forgotten Realms expansion, Shadowfell Conspiracy. Shadows overran Wheloon Prison, and the majestic beauty of the Storm Horns hides a dark alliance that threatens all of Cormyr. In the adventure A Study in Sable, help a purple dragon knight, savagely attacked while visiting the Sable Manor. In the adventure Haunted Halls of Eveningstar, players relive the classic tale in an MMO format. In the adventure Shadow Under Thunderholme, explore the ancient dwarven city and face menacing dragons, both living and undead. This serves as a prequel to the Tyranny of Dragons storyline. In the adventure Mask of Deception, masked Cult of the Dragon members have been reported in the Stonelands area. In the adventure Search and Rescue, players venture into an ancient tomb has been unearthed deep in the Stonelands to rescue lost adventurers. In the adventure The Mines of Tethyamar, the dwarves dug too deep... and found Graz'zt. Index ;Locations: :Mountains: Storm Horns • Thunder Peaks :Planes: Demonweb Pits :Realms: Cormyr :Regions: Interior Faerûn • Underdark :Roads: High Road :Settlements: Eveningstar • Sschindylryn • Wheloon ;Creatures: :Aasimar • Deep gnome • Dragonborn • Drow • Dwarf • Elf • Gnome • Halfling • Half-elf • Half-orc • Human • Shadar-kai • Sun elf • Tiefling Awards * Freebie Award: Best Free-to-play-MMORPG (2009) – RPGLand.com RPGs of the Year 2009 * Best Free to Play MMO (2009) – MMORPG.com 2009 Awards * Best Free to Play Game (2009) – Tentonhammer.com Best of 2009 Awards * Best Multiplayer Game – 2006 British Academy Video Games Awards * Most Anticipated Game – 2005 MMORPG.COM Reader's Choice Awards * Best Persistent World Game – IGN.com Best of 2006 Awards * Nominee – Massively Multiplayer Game of the Year – 10th Annual Interactive Achievement Awards * Third Prize, Best Graphics (Les JOL d'Or 2006) * Third Prize – Public's Award (Les JOL d'Or 2006) Appendix External Links * Official Website * DDOwiki – community-based wiki References Connections Category:Stubs Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2006